


I used to wonder what friendship could be

by WolfKomoki



Series: Awkward first meetings au [5]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Stiles and Lydia are Bronies, roommates au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:04:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4817849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKomoki/pseuds/WolfKomoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Your headphones aren’t plugged in all the way so I know you’re listening to educational children’s cartoon theme songs.”<br/>Or Stiles hears the theme to his favorite cartoon and finds Lydia watching it without the headphones being plugged in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I used to wonder what friendship could be

**Author's Note:**

> Teen wolf is owned by MTV. My Little Pony Friendship is magic is owned by Hasbro.

          Stiles was in the kitchen when he swore he heard the theme song to his favorite cartoon.

_“_ _My Little Pony, My Little Pony_

_Ahh, ahh, ahh, ahhh..._

_(My Little Pony)_

_I used to wonder what friendship could be_

_(My Little Pony)_

_Until you all shared its magic with me”_

 

          Curious, he followed the sound to Lydia’s house. Her headphones weren’t plugged in all the way so he proceeded to sing.

          “Big adventure

Tons of fun!

A beautiful heart

Faithful and Strong!

Sharing Kindness

It’s an easy feat!

And magic makes it all complete!” He sang, snapping Lydia to reality.

          “Yeah my little ponies

Do you know you’re all my very best…”Lydia joined in on the singing.

          “Friends?” Stiles finished.

          It was a duet since they were roommates.

          “It woud’ve been nice to know you’re a fellow Brony roomy. It would’ve saved me less embarrassment when I watched My Little Pony: Friendship is magic.” Lydia sighed.

          “Are you kidding? I wasn’t going to tell you I was a Brony when I didn’t even know if you were a Brony. How embarrassing would that be?” Stiles laughed. They went out for coffee the next day, stopping by Toys R Us for the latest pony toys. It was nice to not have to be a closet Brony around Lydia.

          “Who do you think is best pony? I think Daring Do is. She’s so brave.” Lydia asked.

          “Are you kidding? Derpy is totally best pony!” Stiles smiled.

They both laughed as they talked for hours about their favorite show, not caring what people thought. Soon though they had to return home because it was closing time. When they got home Stiles showed Lydia the Luna games, and watched as she screamed her head off.

          “Those were the Luna games. They scared the shit out of me. I thought it was a cute game, then Bam! Luna is dead!” Stiles exclaimed.

He had put his pony figures out for the world to see, not caring anymore now that he knew that Lydia was a fellow Brony.

          “Thank God we were at home. Can you imagine the ridicule we’d get in high school if we had started singing the theme to My Little Pony in school?” Lydia asked.

          “Oh man, I’d have to change my name and flee the country.” Stiles joked. Lydia laughed as they watched the latest episode of the show.

They watched the show for a while until they fell asleep.

          Stiles fell asleep a lot easier that night as a huge burden had been lifted off his chest. When he woke the next morning he woke to the theme song blasting from the tv.

          After making breakfast he sat with Lydia as they watched the show together, pointing out Derpy and Doctor Whooves in the background. They stayed like that for hours until the show went off, and they talked for hours about their beloved show.

          Lydia smiled and sighed with relief because she didn’t need to be a closet Brony anymore.

 


End file.
